What Girlfriend?
by alexcutie72
Summary: The ice age gang goes walking one day and find a very interesting person, but then Sid asks her to join the group. What will happen? Diego/OC, slight Manny/Ellie.


Made by: Alexandria Compton  
Pairs: DiegoXoc, slight MannyXEllie here and there.  
Setting takes place: After Ice Age 2 on the other side of the ice wall glacier thing-a-magiger

One nice spring day in the land behind the glacier a group of animals, two mammoths, two identical opossums, a sloth, and a saber tooth tiger, were seen walking north together. Let's take a closer look at what they're doing.

"Sid you have three seconds to shut up before a go over there and kill you my self." Manny, the bull mammoth, threatened.

"Manny!" Ellie, the shemoth, yelled. "Don't say that to him. He just wants to express himself and singing is the only way he can."

"But why does it have to be about me and you?" Manny asked half complaining.

"Because you two are in love and if I do it on Crash or Eddie they'll tease me and if I do it on Diego he'll try to kill me too. You two are perfect." Sid said. "EKK!" He yelled as he ducked Manny swinging trunk.

"Manny stop." Ellie said and grabbed his trunk with hers, causing him to start to blush. "Go on Sid and go find Crash and Eddie. We need to keep moving and I can't find them."

"Ok, Ellie." Sid said and waddled down to path to where Diego was peacefully sleeping. At least he was until…

"Cow-a-bunga!" Eddie, one of the opossum twins, yelled and jumped onto Diego's head. Eddie's arrival made his brother, Crash, join in and they both screamed 'retreat' as Diego roared and ran after the duo.

"Eddie, Crash run to Ellie! We need to get going!" Sid yelled waddling as fast as he could to catch up to the trio running.

MEANWHILE…

Ellie and Manny were talking together until they heard shouts and screaming. The two turned and saw Crash and Eddie running from Diego and Sid waddling behind them.

"Crash! Eddie!" Ellie said and grabbed the two as they smirked at Diego.

"Those two gave me a bad awakening and they should know not to wake me up when I'm sleeping unless they want a death wish." Diego said bearing his teeth at the two.

"Well, then you two should be sorry. So apolo-" But Ellie was cut off by a scream.

"What was that?" Sid said panting.

"I don't know. But I intend to find out." Manny said. "Come on." Then the group went in the direction of the scream.

"What do you think it was?" Ellie asked.

"Maybe it was an animal screaming for help because it was being chased by a saber-tooth tiger." Eddie said glaring at Diego.

"Just stop ok. We all know that you don't like being chased by Diego and getting in trouble for it." Sid said.

"Or maybe it was the saber-tooth in trouble." Diego said looking at something below them.

"What do you mean, Diego?" Manny asked and walked next to him. Then he looked down and saw a whole heap of blood, dead humans, and dead saber-teeth. "Whoa. Do you think anyone survived?" Manny asked looking at Diego who just looked at the attack below them.

"Let's go find out." Diego said and started to walk down to the attacked pack.

"Are you crazy!?" Crash said walking with the others down to the scene. "This was an attack with saber-teeth and humans. If any did survive either one of them could kill us." Crash said and he, and Crash, jumped onto Ellie.

"Yes. But Diego and I could take them out easy." Manny said. "So Diego do you think that any survived?"

"This is sad." Diego said looking around his surroundings.

"What?" Ellie said. "What's sad?"

"They were mostly elders and teenagers, with maybe some adults here and there and little cubs." Diego said looking around. "I'm guessing this was the leader. He's the biggest and the one closest to the humans." Diego said studying the dead saber-tooth below him. His ears twitched and he heard little cries. The group followed the cries and found a small cub crying, and covered in blood. "It a cub." Diego whispered to the group. "Hey kid. You ok?" Diego asked quietly so he would scare the living daylight out of him. The cub whimpered and backed up.

"Hey. It's ok." Ellie said and walked slowly to the cub. He backed up even more and even more when the others walked up to him.

"Hey!" a feminine voice yelled from the side of them.

They looked over there and didn't see anyone, but only the cub running there. "What do you want?"

"Well, one I'd like to see you." Manny said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, I want to know what you look like." Manny said.

"Fine." She said and a girl saber-tooth tiger came out. She had fur a little lighter than Diego's and beautiful blue eyes. Her figure was slightly smaller than Diego's, she had stronger hind leg muscles, and she was skinnier. "What else do you want?" She asked really impatiently.

"Your name." Manny said.

"My name is Olivia Ann Trance. Libby for short." Libby said. "What else?" She asked getting very impatient.

"Is that your cub?" Manny asked.

"No. He's my mom's best friend's son. I saw him, recognized him, and ran away with him. We came back to see if anyone survived. No one survived so he was an orphan along with me." Libby said.

"How old are you?" Ellie asked.

"I'm 23 years old." Libby said.

"What's the kid's name and how old is he?" Ellie asked.

"His name is Joshua Mark Levin. He's about one an a half." Libby said. "Are you done yet?"

"Nope. Do you and Joshua want to hang out with us?" Sid asked and after receiving all the attention.

"Hmm… I don't know. Why do you ask?" Libby asked.

"Just asking if you guys wanted to." Sid said.

"Um…" Libby thought for a second and looked at Joshua for a second then after she said. "Fine, but only if you guys help me 'babysit' Josh. Ok?"

"Ok. Well, then. We should get moving. Because the smell is starting to get to me." Manny said. She nodded and picked josh with her teeth by the scruff of his neck. Then she walked with the others about a mile before Josh started to giggle and kick at Sid, who was being teased by Crash and Eddie. Then Libby put Josh down and he ran to the playing trio. Josh pounced on Sid's foot causing him to fall backwards and land with a 'thump'. Josh giggled as Libby said.

"Josh is going to hang out with you guys. So keep a close eye on him. It's easy to loose him." Then she licked the top of Josh's head.

"Ok." Sid said and started to run as Josh started to chase him.

"So did you have a mate before the attack with the humans?" Ellie asked taking Libby away from the boys and under a tree.

"No, but I did have a boyfriend." Libby said, unaware that Diego was watching her.

"Diego?" Manny asked as Diego jerked his head to Manny. "What are you doing?" He asked smirking making Diego start to lightly blush.

"Nothing." He said, but Manny didn't buy it.

"Really?" Manny asked, raising an eyebrow to the saber.

"Yeah. Really. Drop it Manny." Diego said as walked under a tree and he started to take a nap.

"What's up with Diego?" Sid asked Manny.

"I don't know. I intend to find out." Manny said and walked to the sleeping figure of Diego. "Hey Diego?" Manny asked gently tapping Diego with his trunk. Diego grunted in reply. "Hey what's up?"

"Nothing." Diego said angrily. "Just leave me alone."

"Come on. I swear on my life that I won't tell anyone. Please just tell me." Manny begged. Diego let out a sigh and looked at Manny looking annoyed.

"Fine. You swear not to tell any one?" He asked just to make sure. Manny nodded, but who could keep a secret from you mate. "I feel a little weird around her."

"Oh…" Manny said. "So do you like her?"

MEANWHLE…

"So Libby. I'm just wondering. Do you like that saber-tooth we hang out with?" Ellie asked.

"He's ok, but only if he knows how to treat me and if he gives me my space." Libby said.

MEANWHILE…

"She's ok, but only if she will give me my space and she's if not all over me making me feel awkward." Diego said.

"Ok I swear not to tell anyone." Manny and Ellie said, unknowingly, at the same time, but in different places.

"Well, we've got to get going. I'll go round everyone up and you go make sure that no one runs away." Manny said and started to leave with Diego close, but not too close, behind him. Ellie had also taken the responsibility to go and get everyone leaving Libby alone with Diego.

"We haven't officially met." Libby said. "I'm Libby."

"Hey I'm Diego. Nice to meet you." Diego said looking at Libby.

"Hey Diego! Libby! Let's get moving!" Manny yelled. Diego looked at Libby again and they both ran to the group. A few minutes later…

"Hey Diego. Can you tell me a little about everyone? Like their names and how they act." Libby said. Diego looked at her and sighed.

"Ok. The bull mammoth is Manny he acts a little protected over the 'herd' and Ellie. The shemoth is Ellie She acts mostly like an opossum because she was raised by opossums. The opossum twins are Crash and Eddie they both act the same and hyperactive. The sloth is Sid he's just well Sid. He stinks and is very intelligent in his own way." Diego said.

"And you?" Libby asked.

"Me? Well, I'm Diego and I'm a stubborn, flesh-eating, saber-tooth tiger." Diego said looking up into the sky and after heard a giggling. He looked at Libby and saw her smirking.

"More like Diego the ridiculous, herbivore-following, saber-tooth tiger." Libby said and smiled at him.

"Well, that too." Diego said nodding his head.

"Hey uber-tracker! Go find some where we can all sleep!" Manny yelled behind him.

"Uber-tracker?" Libby asked.

"It's a long story I'll tell ya' later." Diego said and ran up ahead to some caves.

He sniffed in some of the caves and found a cave big enough for them all. "In here you guys." Diego said and the group of animals walked into the cave. Libby slowed down and stood next to Diego. "Ladies first." Diego said gesturing a paw towards the cave. She smiled as picked Josh up by his neck and walked into the cave with Diego behind her. Sid had gathered some sticks, two rocks, and started a fire. Libby had licked Josh's head as he yawned and curled up against Libby's front leg. "The kid likes you, doesn't he." Diego said in a whisper just to make sure he didn't wake up.

"Yeah. Well, his parents only raised him for almost two years and in that time I babysat him. I saw him almost everyday." Libby said. "I put him to bed and everything. I'm like his older sister." She added. Diego nodded his head.

"Wow. That's nice of you to take that responsibility." Diego whispered to her.

"So what about that uber-tracker nickname?" Libby said as she laid down with Josh in her arms.

"Well, I'll tell you it from the beginning…" Diego told his story and then the two finally went to bed when the fire went out. Diego felt a really cold breeze go past him and it woke him up. He opened his eyes and saw Libby slightly shaking. He then thought to himself.

'No Diego, don't. Fine, but if you get teased it's your fault.' Then he quietly stood up and laid on top of Libby covering her and Josh. 'Hey if the kid freezes then everyone will be sad.' She felt so cold, but with him on her she quickly warmed up.

'What's that warm thing on me?' Libby thought as she opened her eyes and looked above her. She saw Diego sleeping on top of her. 'So Diego's on me. Oh my gosh Diego's on me! He must have seen me shivering and thought he could warm me up… well its working.' Libby thought to herself and fell asleep again.

A few hours later she felt the warmth come off her back. She opened her eyes and saw Diego walking to the mouth of the cave. 'Go with him. You need to get Josh some food.' She thought and got up bringing Josh over to Sid. He wrapped his arms around Josh and Libby ran to Diego, who was getting ready to run.

"Diego. Wait." Libby whispered quietly so he could hear. He stopped and turned to her.

"What are you doing up?" Diego asked in a whisper so she could hear.

"You got up off me and woke me up." Libby said quietly in a whisper. Her last comment made Diego slightly blush. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Well, come on I got to get breakfast for Josh. You think I should bring him?" She asked. He nodded.

"I'm sure the others don't want to see a dead animal. I'll wait here while you go get Josh." Diego said. Libby smiled and ran back into the cave to get Josh then the two adults and sleeping cub were off for breakfast. "Here. Do you want me to hold him while you go get food or do you want to hold him while I go get food?" Diego asked.

"You take him I know what to get for him to eat and I'm a running saber. I can get it faster. So what do you want?" Libby asked him after explaining.

"I don't care. What are you going to get?" Diego asked.

"I might get an antelope. You want one?" She asked.

"Sure." Diego said as grabbed Josh from Libby and let her go get some food for them. A few minutes later Libby came back with an adult antelope and a baby one. "Thanks." Diego said.

"No, thank you. Usually he comes with me and gets hurt, but with you watching him I finally can catch an appropriate breakfast." Libby said once she put the antelope down by Diego. He put Josh down and took a bite of the antelope.

"So when is the kid going to wake up?" Diego asked.  
"Pretty soon." Libby said then like on queue Josh started to wake up. Josh looked up at Diego and then he took a bite out of the baby antelope. "See told ya' so." Josh finished his antelope along with Diego and Libby then the three walked back to the cave with Josh on Diego's back. Then Josh jumped on the top of Diego's head making Libby and Josh giggle. "Looks like Josh likes you." Libby said smiling at him and Josh.

"Yeah. Sure he likes me." Diego said looking at her, obviously, annoyed. She laughed quietly and then grabbed Josh off him.

"Are you happy now?" Libby said once she put Josh down on the ground. "Come on, hon. it's time to go home." Josh nodded his head and started to walk to the cave. She smiled and looked at Josh then to Diego. "With you and the others looking after Josh I'll finally get to do some other things I've wanted to do, but I don't know which one to do first." Diego smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm sure Sid would love to babysit Josh every day. He thinks it will make his relationship with fe-male sloths will grow. He says. 'A guy that can take care of kids would be a great mate.' But I still think he's not going to get a mate. He's too babyish. No one will want to take care of him, but if Sid does find a mate, by any weird chance, I'll be proud of him." Diego said. "So where did Josh go?" Diego asked not finding Josh.

"I don't know." Then she heard Sid scream. The two ran to the cave and found Sid being chased by Josh. Everyone laughed at him and waited until Josh pounced on Sid causing him to fall over then helped him.

"Well, guess we found Josh." Diego said. Then Libby laughed and playfully pushed Diego's shoulder with hers.

"Yeah. Sid found Josh. We didn't." Libby said.

"No we found Sid being chased by Josh. So we found Josh." Diego said walking with Libby to the cave.

"Ok you two. Let's get moving. You never know what's watching you." Manny said.

"Like two possums ready to fire something at you." Sid said then started to scream when Crash and Eddie started to shoot him with rocks and bamboo sticks. "I told you so!" Sid yelled running from Eddie and Crash.

"Ok Crash, Eddie, and Sid. That's enough. We've got to get moving. I'm guessing the sabers got something to eat. Am I right?" Manny asked after getting his orders done.

"Yep. All the sabers. So Josh isn't going to eat Sid." Libby said smirking at Sid. They all laughed and started to move out of the cave. "So did you guys get anything to eat?" Libby asked walking out of the cave with the others.

"Well, everyone did except Sid he was asleep until Josh woke him up." Ellie said taking Libby with her up ahead. "I'm going to go talk with Libby. Someone take care of Josh." Ellie said and walked up ahead with Libby while Sid tried to catch Josh, but he ran to Diego. Josh giggled and jumped on Diego's front leg while Diego kept walking. Josh giggled as he swung forward and back with every step Diego took. Manny chuckled at Josh.

"Hey Diego. I'm surprised you haven't shaken the kid off you yet." Manny said chuckling in between some words.

"Yeah. Well, he just a cub. He's having fun. Now if it was Sid he'd be dead by now." Diego said to Manny like there was nothing wrong.

"So, do you like Libby?" Manny asked.

"Are you going to keep asking me that question?" Diego asked.

"Until I get my answer." Manny said. "Yes." Manny answered.

"Well, I like her as a friend. Nothing more or less." Diego said. Manny shrugged. "Does Sid always have to play match-maker when someone new joins the herd?" Diego asked.

"Well, maybe, but do you know what?" Manny asked. "When a girl sloth joins the group we can both play match-maker for Sid." Manny said. "Ok?"

"Ok, but what makes him think that I want to mate with Libby?" Diego asked.

"Well, one she a girl saber." Sid said. "Two she has a cub that you'll care for. Three she doesn't threaten me and you do. So like Manny and Ellie Libby completes you. AHH!" Diego put Josh on the ground and started to chase Sid. Josh laughed at Sid being chased by Diego as Manny picked Josh up and put him on his back while he also laughed at the two.

"I'm gonna kill you Sid!" Diego yelled as he and Sid ran past Libby and Ellie.

"Don't kill me!" Sid yelled. "Ellie! HELP!" Sid yelled and ran to her. Ellie picked Sid up causing Diego to stop. "You can't hide from the truth Diego!" Sid yelled down on top of Ellie.

"Ellie can't protect you forever!" Diego yelled. "And when that comes watch out!" Diego yelled and ran back to Manny.

"Here you can have Josh back." Manny said and put Josh on Diego's back. Josh giggled and hopped on Diego's head.

"See I told you." Libby said looking back at Diego. "He likes you." Libby looked back at Ellie and kept talking to her about just random things. "So what were we talking about? Oh yeah So…"

"When Sid gets off of Ellie I'm gonna kill him." Diego said. "He's always butting in on people's lives. Why doesn't he just leave them alone?"

"Hey Sid's done some right things. Without Sid I wouldn't have been with Ellie. Without Sid I wouldn't have known what to do when I met Ellie. Without him I wouldn't have let go of my past to have a future. He's done a lot of good things. Why don't you just go with him on this?" Manny asked after explaining all of the right things that Sid's done.

"Because I just like Libby as a friend. I wouldn't mate her." Diego said as he knocked Josh back onto his back and not his head. "He can't just leave people alone can he?"

"Well, that's Sid for you." Manny said. "Well, let's keep walking. We're going to get pretty far today if you don't try to kill Sid." Manny said.

"Fine. Let's go." Diego said and caught up with the others.

AT LUNCH TIME…

"Well, I'm hungry." Manny said. "Hey Ellie you want to go get something to eat?" Manny asked his mate.

"Sure, Manny. I'll talk to ya' later Libby." Ellie said.

"Okay, Ellie. Have fun." Libby said and looked at Diego who was trying to take a nap, but was being stopped by Josh jumping on his head. Then Libby walked over to Diego and Josh then laid down by them.

"Okay. So I take care of the kid while you sleep that's no fair." Diego said trying to keep Josh from falling on the ground. "I took care of him all morning. Can't you take care of him in the afternoon?" Diego asked.

"Fine, but just because I'm feeling a little sorry for you. He's a lot to watch." Libby said as she picked Josh up and put him on her back. "Just take a nap Josh. Ok?" Libby asked and got a yawn in reply from Josh. Then Josh fell asleep on her back. "Happy now?" Libby asked Diego then giggled after when she found Diego asleep next to her. "Plum tuckered out." She said to herself and took a nap with them. Later the sabers were still asleep when the other came back. Ellie giggled silently as she tapped Manny on his shoulder and pointed at the group of sleeping sabers.

"Looks like they're tired. I'm not surprised that Diego's asleep. Taking care of Josh all morning would be very tiring." Ellie said as she walked with the others to them. Manny poked Josh who jumped and woke up Libby. Then she bumped Diego gently enough to wake him up.

"It is time to go?" Diego asked. "Man, I was having a good nap." Diego said after then stood up with Libby, and Josh on her back, and walked with her to the others. Then the group started to go walking again.

"Hey Diego. You're lucky that I'm going to take care of Josh." Libby said walking next to Diego with Josh on her back looking around for something to do. "Hey Hon. Go chase Sid around. Ok Josh?" Josh giggled and jumped off Libby and ran to Sid while he just ran. "So now Sid's taking care of him, what do you want to do?" Libby asked as she turned from Sid to Diego.

MEANWHILE…

"So Manny whatcha' wanna talk about?" Ellie asked Manny while they were up in front of Libby and Diego. "I was talking with Libby yesterday and I asked her if she like Diego. She said he's ok." Ellie said.

"Hey I asked Diego the same thing and he said she's ok." Manny said to Ellie. "So did she say anything else?" Manny asked.

"Yesterday she said she used to have a boyfriend but he didn't have any respect for her. Then I talked with her today a few minutes ago and she said she would rather have Diego as a boyfriend even though she hasn't known him for that long, but he has more respect for her. When she broke up with him he left and no one ever saw him again. She afraid that he might try to get her back for it." Ellie said. "If you were like him I would be scared too, but lucky you're not." She added afterwards.

"Well, then he must have no respect for her at all." Manny said.

"See that's what I said too." Ellie said. "She described him so well I could practically see him. He's like Diego, a whole lot meaner than him, he's way bigger that Diego, he has longer teeth, a smaller head, and he has brown eyes that look like red roses in the sun light." Ellie described. "Oh and she said that one their dates he smelt really bad." Ellie said afterwards.

""Wow! If I was him I'd be scared of myself too." Manny said. "So we've got to make sure he doesn't get near her." Manny said.

"Well, she broke up with him about a year ago. She broke up with him because she had a job to babysit Josh. He thought she broke up with him for another guy. So he wants revenge and if he finds Libby with Diego they're both in trouble. What's the chance of her boyfriend finding Libby? I mean, she hasn't seen him in over two years. So I doubt he'll find her now that she's over 5 miles away from there." Ellie said. "So where are we traveling to today?" Ellie asked changing the subject.

"Well, just as far as we want. I was thinking going to the ocean." Manny said. "What do you think?"

"I think that's just perfect. Let's get going." Ellie said. "The other will have a fun time there. We have to watch Crash, Eddie, and Josh though to make sure they don't go too far." Ellie added afterwards.

"Yeah I guess so." Manny said. "Well, its getting late. We should find a place to settle for the night." Then he and Ellie let the herd to a cave big enough for them all to stay. "Okay you guys. Tomorrow we're going to go to the beach. So rest up so we can get up in the morning and get to the beach." Manny said. "Good night everybody." Then he and the others got to sleep. All, except for Libby and Diego.

"Hey Diego are you awake?" Libby asked in a whisper.

"Yeah. What's up?" Diego asked Libby in a whisper. "Something wrong?" He asked her looking into the darkness where her voice was coming from since Sid hadn't made a fire for the night.

"Come on." She said in a whisper as she put Josh down on the ground and walked to mouth of the cave with Diego beside her. "Follow me. I want to tell you something."

"Ok." Diego said and walked with her to a lake close by. "What the matter?" Diego asked sounding very concerned.

"Well, you see about two years ago I had a boyfriend, but he didn't act like my boyfriend. He acted like an obsessed saber and he was obsessed with me. He couldn't get enough. So when Josh was born I had to babysit him so I broke up with my boyfriend, but he didn't know it was because of Josh he thought it was because of another guy. Now I'm getting worried because he wants revenge on me and my non-existing boyfriend. I really don't want to see him again because well he's not like you. You respect me and understand that I need my space, but he just doesn't care what I think. He thinks that females don't have the right to speak for themselves and he doesn't care about my space and, and, and-" But Libby was cut off by Diego finishing her sentence.

"And you're scared that he's going to find you." Diego said looking at her with concerned eyes. She turned to him and looked at him with tear filled eyes. "Don't worry. I won't let him touch you." Diego said.

"But how can you? I mean he's almost twice as big as you." Libby said.

"Because I promise you that I won't let him touch you and I'm strong to my word." Diego said staring into her eyes and she staring into his. Her eyes sparkled like sapphires in the moonlight and his like emeralds in the sunlight. "I promise you, until I die, I'll protect you from him." Libby smiled as put her head under his chin and nuzzled him.

"Thank you, Diego." Libby said as she stopped and walked back to the cave. "You a good guy Diego." Libby said and fell asleep.

"You're welcome Libby and thank you." Diego whispered and fell asleep with one thought going through his head.

'She looks beautiful in the moon light.'

REALLY EARLY THE NEXT MORNING…

Everyone woke up to a startled scream. Ellie had screamed because she had found Libby's old boyfriend at the cave entrance. Libby's eyes widened as he walked to her.

"Hey babe. Wanna' play?" He asked. Libby's eyes widened even more as she backed up away from him. "Come on just a small game of pounce on the saber. I'll start." He said and slowly got into pouncing position. He jumped when Diego intercepted the two.

"Libby! Run!" Diego yelled to her as he pinned her ex-boyfriend down. "Run!" He ordered. She nodded and ran with Ellie and Josh out of the cave. Her ex-boyfriend growled at Diego and kicked him off.

"The names John." He said as he walked to Diego.

"Hi I'm Diego and this is my buddy Manny. Say 'hi' Manny." Diego said. John turned around and saw a mammoth ready to hit him.

"Hi!" Manny yelled and hit him with his tusks knocking him into the wall. "Hurry Diego go find Libby and get her away from here." Manny ordered. "Me and the other guys can hold him off. Now go!" Manny reassured him. "GO!" Diego nodded his head and ran out of the cave to Ellie, Josh, and Libby.

"Libby come on. Ellie keep Josh safe." Diego said.

"But-" Libby said going to start to protest but Diego cut her off.

"I'm sorry Libby, but I'm following orders. Come on. I promise you Josh will be safe with Ellie. Now please come on. Manny and the others can't hold him off for long." Diego said. Libby nodded and ran with Diego away from the cave.

"NO!" They heard from behind them followed by a roar. Diego looked back and saw Ellie trying to keep John away from the two. Then they heard a scream. Diego looked back again and saw Ellie's leg bleeding as she sat down.

"Hurry Libby. He got past Manny and Ellie. We've got to-" But Diego didn't finish his sentence in time before John jumped in front of the two.

"I don't want to fight. I just want my girlfriend back." John said.

"I broke up with you John. I'm not going to go out with you again." Libby said then gasped when John took out his claws and reached out to her almost going to touch the side of her head when…

"Don't touch her John." Diego said and John put his claw away.

"So are you her new boyfriend?" John asked.

"No I'm not." Diego said.

"Then stay out of this." John said. By now Libby was scared to death. One for Diego's sake and Two John her ex-boyfriend was back and ready to kill her.

"No I'm not. I may not be her boyfriend, but I'm willing to give my life to protect her because I made a promise to her and its one I'm willing to keep." Diego said stepping in between John and Libby.

"Diego." Libby said. "Don't. I'll be fine." Libby whispered in Diego's ear.

"I made a promise to you and I'm going to keep it." Diego said back to her then thunder crashed and rain started to pour on them. Manny, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Josh, and Sid walked to the three adult sabers and saw the two males ready to attack each other.

"Here's the deal. We'll fight for Libby a fight to the finish. Who ever is still alive gets Libby." John said.

"Deal." Diego said.

"Libby stay other there I don't want my little baby girl to get hurt." John said.

"I'm not your baby girl." Libby said as she walked over to the other animals away from the fight.

"Right. You're his." John said.

"John let's just get this over with." Diego said.

"Fine." John said and he got into fighting position as lightning flashed and thunder boomed afterwards. "Prepare to die Diego."

"I'm not, but you should." Diego said and got into fighting position. "Ready?"

"Oh yeah." John said.

"GO!" Manny yelled then the two sabers started to circle each other while they growled, and bared their teeth, at each other. John growled loudly at Diego and Diego returned it with his own loud growl. Then lightning flashed as Diego and John collided then started to scratch and bite at each other. They separated from each other to gather their positions and Diego lunged at John who just scratched the side of his head and got a roar of pain in return. John kicked Diego off him and slammed him into a tree. Diego fell to the ground and felt like giving up.

FLASHBACKS…

'That's what you do in a herd. You look out for each other.' Manny once said.

'I made a promise I'm willing to keep.' Diego once said.

'But your herds leaving.' Diego said.

'We are now.' Manny said.

'You can do anything you want to, if you have a good reason to do it.' Diego's mother once said.

FLASHBACKS END…

'I want to keep Libby safe. There's what I want and my reason.' Diego thought.

"Ha, ha, ha. You are weak. I barely had to move a muscle to finish you." John said as he turned around and walked slowly to Libby, but didn't get there because Diego started to speak.

"I have a reason to fight. Its to protect Libby from you." John turned around and saw Diego getting up. "What's yours?" Then Diego lunged at John and started to scratch John with everything he had. John kicked Diego off so he could regain his strength, but Diego started to attack him even more. John bit Diego's shoulder, but then Diego dug his claws into John's neck. "I made a promise to Libby. I said I'll protect her until I die." Diego said.

"Then you'll die now." John said and bit Diego's neck. Diego roared in pain and moved his claws across John's neck.

"Oh really?" Diego asked. "Well, if I wanted to I'd kill you now, but I'm compassionate and I'll let you live. Only on one condition." Diego said and took his claw out of John's neck. "Stay away from Libby and my friends. Now get out of here." Diego said and John ran into the forest.

"Mark my words Diego!" John yelled behind him. "I will get even with you!" Then everyone lost sight of John. The rain had stopped and everyone cheered.

"Diego." Libby said as she ran to Diego and used herself to help support the very weak Diego. "Are you okay?" Libby asked.

"I'll be okay. I just need to take a nap and I'll be right as rain." Diego said. "And maybe a little something to eat. I'm hungry." He said afterwards and everyone started to laugh.

"I'll get you something to eat. Okay?" Libby asked after giving him her offer.

"Okay." Diego said.

"You know you're a good guy Diego, but only when you want to." Libby said. "Some you want what I got you yesterday morning?" Libby asked.

"Fine with me." Diego said.

"Good because that's what I'm getting you." Libby said and she left to go get the food for Diego. She came back about ten minutes later with his food. "Happy now?" Libby asked.

"Now that you're here." Diego said.

"But what about John?" Manny asked.

"If I got that close to killing him once. I could get there again and kill him." Diego said.

"Why didn't you just kill him then?" Ellie asked.

"Because I thought you guys would think I'm a killing psycho which would be very insulting and because I just wasn't in the mood." Diego said. "So why don't we all have a nice relaxing day at the beach?" Diego asked pointing his paw in a direction that smelt like the salty ocean water. Everyone walked for about five minutes and they all found the beach.

"Yeah!" Sid, Eddie, and Crash yelled and ran to the water. Josh giggled and laid down by Diego and Libby.

"So what do you think about going out on a date some time?" Diego asked. Libby turned to him and smiled.

"I would love to." Libby said. "So when and where do you want to go?" Libby asked.

"How about tonight. Meet me at the entrance of the cave." Diego said. "Well, go to that lake you took me to last night." Diego said.

"Okay." Libby said. "Now get some rest. Me and Ellie will help take care of those wounds. Alright?" Libby asked. Diego nodded making Libby smile. "Good."

OK SORRY ABOUT THE RANDOM LINES I'VE TRIED TO DELETE THEM BUT IT HASN'T WORKED. SO I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ON A SEQUAL I'M OPEN FOR IDEAS. THANKS YOU FOR READING. (R&R PLEASE I WOULD LOVE IT)


End file.
